A tripod head is a support apparatus for supporting a camera. In general, the tripod head is mounted on a tripod. Through the tripod head, it is possible to adjust the shooting angle and height. When in use, the tripod head is secured on a tripod, and the camera or the like is secured on the tripod head. Through the tripod head, the horizontal and pitching angle of the camera can be adjusted to achieve the best working condition, and then the adjustment mechanism of the tripod head is locked.
A conventional tripod head includes a main seat mounted on a tripod. The main seat is provided with a side cover. The side cover is rotatable about the main seat. A damping mechanism is provided between the main seat and the side cover. A conventional damping mechanism comprises a plurality of damping discs, a damping shaft, and a drive device for driving the damping shaft to slide. Each damping disc is formed with a damping hole. The damping shaft is inserted in the damping holes of the damping discs in sequence under the action of the drive device. This damping mechanism needs to pass through the damping holes in sequence. As a result, it is not easy to control the engagement, and it may have a jammed phenomenon to damage the parts. Sometimes, the outer ring cannot be turned to affect the operation of the tripod head. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.